Sengsara Tapi Indah
by Tomat Jambu
Summary: Gue rela hidup sengsara demi loe. Gue seneng bisa berada disini sama loe. Apapun gue lakuin biar loe suka sama gue. Tunggu perubahan sifat gue, Sasuke!


"Pergi dariku, gadis bodoh!"

"Kau yang seharusnya pergi, yang duluan disini itu adalah aku!"

"Aku! Kau terakhir, bodoh!"

"Jangan memanggilku bodoh!" lalu tangannya melemparkan segelas jus _berry _ke seragam seorang gadis berpita merah muda. Tanpa bisa dihindari, seragam si gadis berpita langsung berwarna merah agak keungu-unguan karena terkena jus dari campuran buah _berry._ Kontan dia marah besar dan hampir menjambak rambut si gadis yang melemparinya jus.

"Dasar, sialan!"

"Kau yang sialan, beraninya mengambil tempatku!" teriak gadis berkacamata—gadis yang melempar jus.

"KAU. MEMANG. WANITA. MENYEBALKAN!" teriak si gadis berpita untuk terakhir kalinya lalu dia menarik tubuh si gadis berkacamata ke arahnya dan memukul pipinya dengan bogeman maut. Kacamata yang dia pakai terlepas dan terlempar entah kemana. Langsung saja si gadis berkacamata jatuh tersungkur ke lantai dengan pipi lebam dan dia mengambil kacamata yang tidak jauh darinya. Air matanya jatuh karena dia mendapati gagang kacamatanya patah.

"Haha, kau mengalah? Kau berani padaku, ha?" ejek si gadis berpita. Semua orang yang ada disitu terdiam dengan mulut menganga karena baru saja melihat adegan _action _seperti yang ada di film.

"Sakura Haruno!"

"_**SENGSARA TAPI INDAH**__**"**_

_**Summary : **__**Gue rela hidup sengsara demi loe. Gue seneng bisa berada disini sama loe. Apapun gue lakuin biar loe suka sama gue. Tunggu perubahan sifat gue, Sasuke!**_

_**Tomat Jambu**_

_**Naruto **__** Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Monggo dibacaaaa~**_

"Sakura .. Haruno. Kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Kau hampir saja membunuh orang!" teriak seorang laki-laki dewasa dengan masker menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sakura hanya duduk terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Dia merebut tempat dudukku, aku tidak terima lalu aku—"

"Itu bukan alasan yang bisa dimasukkan otak, Haruno! Tempat duduk di kantin itu banyak, dan kau bisa memilih tempat duduk sesuka kau!" teriak Kakashi.

"Tapi aku sudah terbiasa duduk disitu, guru!" teriak Sakura tidak mau kalah.

"Kau benar-benar berani membantah. Pantas saja orang tuamu tidak kuat mengurusmu." Ucap Kakashi. Seorang wanita berambut hitam bergelombang berdiri disamping Kakashi dengan wajah khawatir. Matanya yang berwarna merah diselimuti ketakutan yang teramat dalam. Bagaimanapun juga, Sakura adalah tanggung jawabnya. Kalau sampai dia dikeluarkan di sekolah, itu berarti masalah juga untuknya.

"Mana Asuma? Kumpulkan semuanya disini." Suruh Kakashi pada Kurenai. Yang disuruh hanya mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari rumah besar itu. Sakura hanya memandang kepergian Kurenai.

"Kau tahu? Kau tinggal disini dan kau harus menuruti semua perintah yang ada. Jangan membuat masalah karena kau adalah tanggung jawab kami! Sudah berapa kali kita dihukum kepala sekolah dan semuanya gara-gara kau, ha? Apa kau tidak kasihan?" ucap Kakashi dengan suara keras. Sakura hanya diam dengan pandangan apa-kau-sudah-selesai-bicara-nya.

"Kalau aku sih, sama sekali tidak kasihan." Jawab Sakura enteng. Kakashi mengangkat tangannya dan hampir saja menggebrak meja saat beberapa orang seumurannya datang ke ruangan tersebut.

"Sakura buat ulah?" tanya seorang berambut batok.

"Lagi.." ucap Kakashi dengan nada memelas.

"Hei, anak muda! Kemana otakmu? Kenapa kau membuat masalah lagi, ha?" ucap Anko sambil maju beberapa langkah menuju tempat Sakura duduk. Sakura hanya memandanginya dengan pandangan sinis.

"Apa perlu aku memakai kekerasan agar kau mengerti kalau kau .. adalah tanggung jawab kami. Kasihani kami, tolong jangan buat masalah lagi karena Konoha Gakuen adalah rumah kami. Kalau sampai kami tidak bisa mengurusmu, hidup kami akan hancur." Ucap Kurenai lembut. Sakura hanya diam.

"Itu urusan kalian. Kalian disuruh orang tuaku untuk merubah kebiasaanku. Tapi yang ada, aku sama sekali tidak berubah. Jadi kalau kalian tidak bisa merubah kebiasaanku, terpaksa kalian menerima keputusan ayahku untuk mengusir kalian dari Konoha Gakuen!" ucap Sakura dengan sombong lalu berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Sedangkan orang-orang—yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah guru di Konoha Gakuen—menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa harus mereka yang mengurus anak bandel seperti Sakura? Kenapa bukan kepala sekolah langsung? Lalu beberapa menit kemudian satu persatu dari mereka meninggalkan tempat entah kemana.

**ov**

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang empuk dan besar. Melepas semua kepenatan yang ada. Lalu matanya terpejam dan mengingat insiden yang terjadi tadi pagi. Perlahan sebuah senyum tergambar di wajahnya. Sepertinya dia sangat puas berhasil membogem Karin dengan sekuat tenaga. Sepertinya semua yang dipendam dihatinya bisa keluar lewat pukulan mautnya pada Karin.

Lalu dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju sebuah cermin seukuran dengan tinggi tubuhnya. Lalu dia memendangi sosoknya di cermin dan memutar-mutar tubuhnya. Tubuh yang bagus. Itu yang dia katakan saat melihat tubuhnya. Lalu dia melihat noda berwarna merah keungu-unguan yang terdapat di seragamnya membuat penampilannya saat ini sangat tidak menarik.

"Karin brengsek!" lalu dia melepas seragamnya dan kini yang tertinggal hanya pakaian dalam bagian atas dan bawah berwarna hitam dan kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang berwarna putih. Siulan lembut keluar dari mulut mungilnya saat menyadari kalau tubuhnya sudah berhasil terbentuk sempurna. Tidak sia-sia dia olahraga rutin selama ini.

DRRT .. DDRRTT .. DDRRRTT .. DDRRT—

Sakura segera menyambar _handphone _kesayangannya untuk melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan padanya. Sakura membuka _flip-_nya dan satu pesan muncul di layar tersebut.

**From : Ino-chan**

**Hei, aku bosan sekali disini :(**

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan jarinya bergerak memencet _keypad handphone _untuk membalas pesan dari Ino. Lalu dia melemparkannya ke kasur dan kembali berkutat memandangi dirinya sendiri di cermin. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, _handphone-_nya berbunyi.

**From : Ino-chan**

**Aku? Tentu saja aku masih berada di sekolah. Kau saja yang terlalu cepat pulang :O**

Sakura membalas pesan Ino dengan cepat lalu berlari menuju ruang ganti untuk berganti pakaian. Niatnya dia ingin ke sekolah untuk menemui Ino. Mumpung ini sudah memasuki waktu pulang sekolah, jadi Sakura punya alasan keluar rumah untuk menjemput Ino.

Sakura sudah berganti pakaian. Sebuah _hotpants _merah muda dan _tank top _hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang berwarna putih seputih porselen. Lalu dia memakai sepatu kets berwarna biru tua. Secepat kilat, dia mengambil tas lalu menentengnya di pundak. Tidak lupa dia bercermin terlebih dahulu untuk mengecek apa saja yang kurang sebelum dia jalan-jalan.

Lalu dia keluar kamar dan berjalan keluar rumah. Tidak peduli kalau namanya dipanggil berkali-kali oleh Kakashi. Sakura hanya melenggang pergi dengan mempercepat jalannya agar cepat keluar dari rumah besar yang sebenarnya adalah rumahnya sendiri.

**ov**

"Sakuraaaa!" sebuah suara centil terdengar saat Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok luar sekolah. Lalu dia menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang berambut pirang panjang dengan mata aqua yang cantik. Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau belum pulang? Jadinya, kan aku harus menunggumu!" ucap Sakura sambil menarik rambut panjang Ino yang dikuncir kuda. Ino hanya mengaduh sambil terkekeh tidak berdosa.

"Hehehe, jadi, kita mau kemana?" tanya Ino. Sakura memasang wajah berpikir. Dia belum memikirkan mau kemana dia dan Ino akan pergi. Dia dan Ino yang sedang berjalan tiba-tiba terhenti. Otak Sakura menampilkan sebuah ide untuk menjahili seseorang.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku punya ide!"

"Ha? Apa?" lalu Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Ino dan mengatakan sesuatu. Sejenak kemudian di bibir Ino mengembang sebuah senyum tanda setuju. Lalu mereka berdua berbalik jalan menuju tempat semula yaitu, gerbang sekolah.

"Tunggu, apa kau yakin?" tanya Ino. Sakura hanya tersenyum licik. Matanya tetap tertuju pada gerbang sekolah yang masih penuh dengan anak-anak sekolah yang berjubel ingin keluar dari sekolah.

"Mana orang itu?"

Akhirnya, setelah ditunggu lama, orang yang dinanti Sakura muncul juga. Orang yang sangat amat dibenci, orang yang sok, orang yang berlagak kuat di depannya tetapi di depan semua orang dia berlagak lemah, orang yang sangat sangat sangat menyebalkan, orang yang merebut apa yang dimiliki Sakura, dan orang yang tadi pagi dia tonjok. Dialah, Karin.

"Itu dia!" teriak Ino sambil menunjuk ke orang berambut merah dan berkacamata.

"Wah, ayo habisi dia." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum licik. Lalu dia berjalan menghampiri Karin. Dengan gesit dia menarik tangan Karin dan membawanya ke gang dekat sekolah. Gang yang tertutup dan jarang sekali dilalui orang. Tapi kini, di gang situlah Karin akan menemui derita pertamanya.

"S-Sakura?! Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?!" teriak Karin dengan lantang. Agar suaranya bisa didengar orang dan nyawanya bisa terselamatkan. Sakura hanya terkekeh licik lalu dia menekan tubuh Karin ke tembok kotor di gang tersebut.

"Lepas, bodoh!" ucap Karin meronta-ronta.

"Oh, sudah berani? Kau tahu? Kau adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku kenal! Kau berlagak lemah di depan semua orang karena kau ingin agar semua orang memihakmu, kan?!" teriak Sakura tepat di depan wajah Karin.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bersikap seperti itu! Aku bersikap biasa saja! Kau saja yang merasa kalau aku bersikap lemah di depan semua orang!"

"Dasar penipu!" lalu Sakura menampar pipi Karin dengan keras saking kesalnya pada Karin. Tanpa dihindari, pipi Karin langsung berubah warna menjadi merah keungu-unguan. Lalu dia jatuh tersungkur ke tanah saking kerasnya tamparan Sakura pada pipinya.

"Sakit? Sakit, ha? Lebih sakit mana saat semua orang menuduhku?! Menuduhku kalau akulah yang merebut tempat duduk di kantin tadi! Padahal kau yang salah!" Karin menangis sambil memegangi pipinya yang lebam.

"Memang kau yang salah, kan?!" Karin tidak mau kalah. Amarah Sakura-pun memuncak. Dia benar-benar sebal dengan orang di depannya ini. Lalu dia mencengkeram kerah seragam Karin dan bermaksud untuk meninjunya lebih keras dari tadi pagi. Ino yang berada di samping Sakura hanya diam memandangi Sakura dengan pandangan yang datar. Seolah-olah pemandangan di depannya itu adalah hal biasa baginya.

Tangan Sakura mengepal siap untuk dilayangkan ke arah wajah Karin. Mata Karin terpejam. Dia takut kalau wajahnya terkena pukulan Sakura untuk kedua kali. Dia memang tidak takut pada Sakura, tapi melawannya itu adalah hal bodoh. Sakura adalah pemilik sabuk hitam di klub karate di sekolahnya. Jadi, dia terpaksa diam saja dan berharap ada yang menolongnya saat ini.

"Dasar, tidak berguna—"

GREP.

Sakura berhenti. Eh, lebih tepatnya tangan Sakura berhenti. Dia merasa tangannya tidak menyentuh wajah ataupun tubuh Karin sekalipun. Dia merasa ada yang menahan tangannya untuk tidak memukul Karin. Dia merasa kalau saat ini ada seorang yang melindungi Karin dengan cara mencegah pukulan tangan Sakura mengenai wajah Karin.

Sakura menoleh ke pergelangan tangannya yang kini sudah dipegang oleh sebuah tangan kekar. Dari tangannya, Sakura bisa menebak kalau tangan itu adalah tangan lelaki. Lalu perlahan dia menoleh ke arah pemilik tangan tersebut. Matanya terbelalak begitu melihat siapa sosok yang berani menahan pukulannya untuk Karin. Hatinya berdegup kencang dan nafasnya memburu. Orang yang memegang tangannya adalah..

"S-Sasuke?—"

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya lalu menarik tubuh Karin dan mengajaknya pergi. Simpel. Simpel dan sangat sederhana. Sesuatu yang dilakukan Sasuke sangat simpel. Tidak bicara apapun, hanya diam, lalu menahan tangannya, dan _finally _langsung membawa pergi Karin tanpa berkata satu patah katapun!

Dia pikir dia siapa? Dia pikir dia hebat sudah menggagalkan rencana hebat yang telah direncanakan Sakura sebelumnya? Sakura menendang batu di dekatnya. Dia ingin melampiaskan kepada apa saja yang didekatnya kalau sekarang ini dia benar-benar kesal pada Karin dan Sasuke.

Pertama, dia kesal pada Karin karena—masih dengan masalah tadi pagi—dia merebut tempat duduk favoritnya di kantin! Sekali lagi, dia pikir siapa dia, ha?! Dan kedua, dia kesal pada Sasuke karena telah berani menggagalkan rencana Sakura. DIA PIKIR SIAPA DIA?! Kalau saja membunuh itu tidak dilarang, mungkin sudah jauh hari dia membunuh Karin—dan mungkin secepatnya akan membunuh Sasuke.

"Dia pikir dia kuat?! Berani-beraninya menghalangiku seperti itu! Menyebalkan!" teriak Sakura saat berada di sebuah toko baju yang cukup terkenal di Konoha. Membuat orang-orang yang ada disitu menoleh ke arahnya dan Ino.

"Sudaaah, kita selesaikan saja besok. Sekarang tenanglah dulu .." ucap Ino. Sakura hanya diam sambil menyeruput minumannya kuat-kuat dengan wajah memerah menahan marah.

"Tidak kusangka Sasuke akan membela gadis aneh itu!" Ino langsung mengajaknya pergi karena mulai takut dengan pandangan aneh para pengunjung disitu.

"Heeeeei, kenapa kita keluar?! Aku kan belum berbelanja apa-apa!" protes Sakura. Ino hanya diam dan menggeleng-geleng kepala. Dia tidak habis pikir kejadian tadi bisa membuat temannya seperti ini. Maklum, Sakura adalah tipe gadis yang semua keinginannya harus terpenuhi. Kalau tidak? Ya seperti ini jadinya. Marah-marah tidak jelas.

Saat sedang asyiknya berjalan, tiba-tiba langkah Sakura terhenti. Wajahnya memerah dan tatapan matanya penuh amarah. Lalu dengan pasti tangannya menunjuk sesuatu ke arah sosok dengan pasti. Sosok itu berada di seberang jalan membuat Ino penasaran dengan siapa yang ditunjuk Sakura. Lalu Sakura berlari menyusul orang tersebut tidak peduli dengan lalu lintas yang padat dan bisa merenggut nyawanya saat ini juga.

"Sakura!" Ino memanggil Sakura tetapi yang dipanggil tetap berlari menuju sosok tersebut. Ino belum tahu siapa itu.

"HEI KAU, DASAR WAJAH PURBA!" teriak Sakura saat berada di belakang sosok tersebut. Tetapi sosok tersebut tidak menoleh atau bergerak mendengar suara Sakura. Sakura hanya memandangi punggung kekarnya yang terbalut jaket hitam dan rambut mencuat—yang cukup diakui Sakura itu sangat keren sekali.

"AYAM BERWAJAH PURBA!" Sakura memukul punggung orang tersebut lumayan keras. Tapi tetap saja orang itu tidak berbalik membuat kepala Sakura panas.

"HEI, SASUKE UCHIHA!" dan tiba-tiba orang itu berbalik dengan wajah datar dan tatapan dingin. Hampir saja Sakura membeku melihat matanya.

"Oh, kau? Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa dosa. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarahnya pada Sasuke.

"KAU TIDAK DENGAR DARI TADI AKU MEMANGGILMU?!"

"Kau memanggilku?"

"TENTU SAJA, BODOH!"

"Oh."

Sakura marah. Dia benar marah, kesal, dan—perasaan-perasaan yang tidak menentu yang lain. Dan itu semua berkumpul menjadi satu. Ingin sekali dia memukul orang yang berada di depannya ini. Lalu Sakura mendekat ke arah Sasuke dengan penuh rasa kesal dan marah. Tangannya mengepal dan bergerak menuju tubuh Sasuke. Saat itu Sasuke membelakangi Sakura, jadi dia tidak tahu kalau di belakangnya ada manusia yang ingin memukulnya.

Bogeman Sakura tinggal beberapa senti dan akan mengenai tubuh Sasuke beberapa detik lagi. Sedangkan Sasuke masih sibuk dengan—entahlah apa—dan sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang. Otot tangan Sakura semakin kuat ingin memukul tubuh Sasuke seiring dengan rasa marah yang muncul di hati Sakura. Pukulan Sakura melayang dan akhirnya..

BRUKKK..

Tunggu, bukan seperti itu suara orang meninju? Itu kan suara orang terjatuh? Oh, oke, kita lihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Yang terlihat disini adalah, Sakura jatuh tersungkur dengan sangat tidak elit di samping Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke memandang Sakura yang jatuh dibawah kakinya dengan pandangan apa-yang-sedang-kau-lakukan-bodoh.

Dan ternyata, Sasuke menyadari kalau Sakura ingin memukulnya dan akhirnya dia menghindar sehingga pukulan Sakura tidak mengenai tubuhnya. Dan itu menyebabkan Sakura jatuh ke trotoar yang kotor saking semangatnya dia ingin memukul Sasuke. Semua orang yang lewat di situ hanya melihat Sakura dengan wajah bengong dan ada pula yang terkikik geli.

Rasanya sakit dan malu. Itu yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini. Dia mencoba bangkit tetapi luka lecet di kulitnya akibat bergesekan dengan trotoar yang kasar membuatnya susah untuk berdiri. Bergerak saja rasanya tidak karuan. Dia merutuki kebodohannya. Kenapa bisa terjatuh seperti ini? Tidak elit pula! Baru kali ini dalam hidupnya dia memukul orang tapi tidak mengenai tubuh orang yang dia pukul. Dan itu sangat memalukan.

Sakura mengaduh lirih. Dia berusaha berdiri tapi lecet di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya membuat pergerakannya berkurang. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar terulur di samping Sakura. Sakura hanya memandang tangan tersebut dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya sosok pemilik tangan tersebut. Wajah tampan dengan ekspresi datar dan rambut emo berwarna biru donker. Itu Sasuke.

"Ayo bangun."

Sakura terbengong. Dia tidak percaya kalau Sasuke mau menolongnya. Dia kira Sasuke akan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Lalu mau tidak mau Sakura menerima uluran tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura agar berdiri dengan pelan. Lalu dia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sakura untuk membuat Sakura berdiri sempurna. Dan itu sukses membuat wajah merona merah.

Setelah berdiri sempurna, meski agak kaku, Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Sakura. Saat tangan Sasuke terlepas dari pinggang Sakura, raut wajah Sakura berubah seperti tidak rela. Karena masih kaku, Sakura berpegangan pada bahu Sasuke agar tidak terjatuh. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke jongkok di depan Sakura membuat tubuh Sakura oleng dan jatuh ke depan. Untung saja di depannya ada Sasuke dengan posisi berjongkok, sehingga dia tidak terjatuh lagi. Wajah Sakura memerah saat mencium aroma maskulin dari tubuh Sasuke. Kini dia berada di punggung Sasuke.

"Hei, kau ini bagaimana? Aku bisa jatuh kalau kau jongkok dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu!" teriak Sakura yang kini sudah berada di punggung Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Lalu dia berdiri dan Sakura semakin salah tingkah karena ternyata Sasuke bermaksud ingin menggendongnya di belakang. Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. Aroma tubuh Sasuke membuat pikirannya tidak karuan. Tidak menyangka Sasuke akan se-romantis ini.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Sakura di tengah jalan.

"Pulang."

"Memangnya kau tahu rumahku?"

"Tentu. Rumahmu adalah rumah mewah di dekat sekolah. Semua orang tahu itu." jawab Sasuke dengan suara yang membuat Sakura melayang. Lalu dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Sasuke. Entah kenapa dia tidak ingin keadaan seperti ini berakhir. Ada sesuatu yang aneh saat dia berada di dekat Sasuke. Tidak mungkin dia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke? Sudah lama dia mencoba menghilangkan perasaannya pada Sasuke karena dia tahu kalau Sasuke tidak mungkin melirik gadis badung seperti dia. Tapi kenapa hari ini rasanya perasaan itu muncul kembali. Dan dia tidak ingin menguburnya lagi.

Setelah sampai di rumah Sakura, Sasuke menekan bel di samping pintu besar dan megah. Selang beberapa detik muncul sosok yang Sasuke kenal. Rambut perak dan bermasker adalah ciri khas orang tersebut. Orang itu melirik Sakura yang berada dalam gendongan Sasuke. Lalu dia mempersilahkan masuk.

"Ke kamarnya saja." Ucap Kakashi yang berada di depan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam saja.

Lalu mereka sampai di depan pintu berwarna merah muda dan besar. Sasuke mengernyit saat melihat pintu yang feminim mengingat kelakuan pemiliknya yang jauh dari kata feminim. Lalu Kakashi membukakan pintu dan membiarkan Sasuke masuk. Setelah itu dia pergi entah kemana. Dia membiarkan Sasuke bedua dengan Sakura disitu. Mungkin saja Sasuke bisa mengobatinya, pikir Kakashi.

"Aw.." Sakura meringis merasakan luka lecet di kaki dan tangannya. Sekarang dia duduk selonjor di kasurnya yang besar dan empuk. Sedangkan Sasuke langsung pergi keluar kamar tanpa pamit pada Sakura. Melihat itu, Sakura langsung memanggil Sasuke agar mendekat padanya.

"Apa?"

"Umm .. aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sudah menolongku. Kau tidak ingin minum sesuatu?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara lembut.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku mau pulang dulu." Setelah itu Sasuke pulang membuat raut senang di wajah Sakura berubah menjadi raut kekecewaan. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke pergi. Dia ingin tetap bersamanya. Rasanya hangat dan dia merasa terlindungi.

**ov**

"Ayah, bagaimana ini? Kelakuan Sakura semakin tidak karuan!" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya dengan wajah khawatir. Sedangkan seorang lelaki yang dipanggil 'ayah' hanya duduk terdiam dan sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kalau tidak di tindak lanjuti, kelakuan Sakura akan semakin ngawur!"

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Bahkan guru-guru di Konoha tidak bisa merubah kebiasaan buruknya." Ucap sang ayah sambil menyeruput kopi di sore hari yang cerah itu.

"Itu semua gara-gara ayah! Ayah terlalu memanjakan dia sedari kecil. Jadinya seperti itu, kan?"

"Lho, kenapa aku?"

"Lalu siapa?"

"Kau juga orang tuanya!"

"Kelakuan Sakura karena harta kita terlalu berlimpah. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan Sakura meremehkan semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Dia merasa dialah yang terbaik. Mungkin itu, ayah?" Tanya sang ibu. Lalu sang ayah berpikir sesuatu. Dia berpikir bagaimana cara merubah sifat buruk putri tunggalnya tersebut.

"Dia harus merasakan bagaimana hidup susah."

"Caranya?"

"Suruh saja dia tinggal bersama Ayame di desa. Dia akan tinggal di desa." Ucap sang ayah dengan wajah sumringah.

"Apa? Tinggal di desa?" sang ayah mengangguk mantap.

"Benar ayah ingin agar Sakura tinggal di desa?" Tanya ibu sekali lagi.

"Benar! Aku ingin Sakura merasakan hidup susah agar dia tidak sombong, tidak meremehkan orang lain, dan menghargai perjuangan orang lain."

"Entahlah, ibu tidak yakin. Sepertinya anak seperti Sakura akan sangat kesulitan tinggal di desa yang jauh dari pemukiman kota."

"Tapi itu untuk merubah sikap Sakura. Selama liburan musim panas nanti, Sakura akan tinggal bersama Ayame di desanya. Ini untuk kebaikan Sakura, Ibu." Ucap sang ayah. Ibu hanya diam sambil berpikir sesuatu. Tidak ada salahnya jika Sakura tinggal di desa bersama Ayame—pelayan Sakura—selama liburan musim panas. Mungkin saja kalau sikap Sakura berubah menjadi lebih baik. Tidak meremehkan orang lain, lebih sedikit menghargai orang lain, tidak sombong, dan lain-lain.

"Baiklah, Ayah. Ibu setuju."

**ov**

Oh, oke! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku membuat cerita gaje yang sangat sangat sangat—kamseupay! Jadi nih ya, ini tuh ceritanya tentang kehidupan Sakura. Nantinya Sakura bakal tinggal di desa biar sikapnya berubah. Emang pasaran sih ceritanya, tapi semoga readers semua terhibur dengan fic ini :D

Oiya, ntar suasana desanya versi negara kita yang tercinta—Indonesia! Jadi bukan Jepang :D biar _feel_-nya kerasa gitu..

Tunggu cerita selanjutnya yaaaa, silahkan **REVIEW :D**

Much Love(?),

fandinipurwan :D


End file.
